Today's websites and web application interaction model involve a browser retrieving data over the Internet (e.g., WWW) from advertisers, data collectors, content delivery networks and enterprise servers. Interaction model refers to the flow of data and control between various entities. Browsers displaying the web application or website user interfaces directly interact with many types of systems on the internet (e.g., advertiser systems). The common perception is that the website or web application is driven from the software residing on enterprise servers. This might be the case for enterprises that are business-centric, but consumer-centric enterprises work with many partners and affiliates (e.g., Google Analytics, a data collector), and therefore the data and control flow is dynamically constructed based on the consumer activity on the website or web application.
This dynamic interaction model is important for implementation of today's business strategies. Unfortunately, there are people and businesses that are taking advantage of this model to collect and misuse consumer data that can lead to privacy and security issues.
Enterprises are providing free products (e.g., email application) and services in exchange for the right to collect user/consumer information. This was the start of consumer data privacy problems, and today this data collection is being taken advantage of by third-parties (partners, affiliates and others) without direct consent of users/consumers. Key problems associated with data collection are:
1. Users/Consumers do not have an explicit understanding of specific data that is being collected, stored, used, shared and for what purpose. This data is being monetized by the collecting enterprises. If consumers are aware of specifics and the associated opportunity cost then they can make a more informed decision about using these free products and services.2. Consumers have a very limited or no understanding of data being collected by third-parties. This data is typically Personally Identifiable Information (PII) and Personality Profiling Information (PPI). This data is being monetized and misused by the collecting third-parties. If consumers are aware of what is being collected by these third-parties then they can opt-out or inform the enterprises to stop this data collection.